staypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marriott Vacation Club
Marriott Ownership Resorts, Inc. was established in 1984 (on April 17) on Hilton Head Island, South Carolina with the acquisition of American Resorts and its 184 villas on Hilton Head Island, which later became the Marriott's Monarch at Sea Pines resort. In 1987, Marriott Rewards (introduced in 1983) started a partnership with the Marriott Ownership Resorts. In 1990, Marriott begins an exchange partnership with Interval International (ILG, Inc.), allowing Owners to trade weeks at their home resort for access to other resort destinations worldwide. In 1995, Marriott Ownership Resorts, Inc. was renamed, becoming Marriott Vacation Club International (MVCI) reflecting the company's evolution from real estate development to vacations. In 1996, Marriott Vacation Club International (MVCI) opened its first European property called Marriott’s Marbella Beach Club in Costa del Sol, Spain. In 1997, Marriott Vacation Club International (MVCI) opened its first Caribbean property called Marriott’s Aruba Ocean Club in Palm Beach, Aruba. In 1999, Marriott introduced The Ritz-Carlton Club (Ritz-Carlton Destination Club since April 2009), a luxury fractional ownership offering. In 2001, Marriott Vacation Club International (MVCI) opened its first Asia property called Marriott’s Phuket Beach Club in Phuket, Thailand. In 2001, the first property of Marriott Grand Residence Club (Grand Residences by Marriott since 2006) opened in South Lake Tahoe. In 2007, Marriott Vacation Club International began to market its core timeshare brand as Marriott Vacation Club. In 2010, the Marriott Vacation Club Destinations program was introduced. The Destinations program allows owners to redeem Vacation Club Points for stays at Marriott Vacation Club resorts, Marriott hotels, travel packages and resorts through Interval International. The Destinations program differs from traditional timeshare ownership in that owners own "points" rather than fixed or "floating" weeks. Under the Destinations program, each property assigns a "point cost" to each type of room/villa, which usually varies by season, and owners "spend" their points to occupy. In November 2011, Marriott Vacation Club was spun off from Marriott International and became a publicly traded company (NYSE: VAC) under the new parent company Marriott Vacations Worldwide, based in Orlando, Florida. Marriott Vacation Club retains a relationship with Marriott, enabling guests to book rooms via the Marriot.com website and retaining integration with the Marriott Bonvoy loyalty program. In 2016, Marriott Vacation Club introduced the Marriott Vacation Club Pulse brand. These properties, set in urban locations, are designed for shorter stays. The brand launched with locations in New York City, San Diego, South Beach, Washington, DC and Boston. As of 2018, Marriott Vacation Club is one of 4 brands that includes Marriott Vacation Club Pulse, The Ritz-Carlton Destination Club and Grand Residences by Marriott. There are over 70 Marriott Vacation Club branded resorts throughout the world, including three resorts in Spain, Costa del Sol, Mallorca and Marbella, one in France, Paris and three in Thailand, one in Bangkok and two in Phuket. Owners are able to exchange into other locations through the use of Interval International, a timeshare exchange company with over 3,000 resorts. Uniquely, owners may also exchange their ownership week into Marriott Rewards Points which then may be redeemed for stays at Marriott hotel properties or for travel activities such as cruises and guided tours with affiliated partners. Category:Marriott Vacation Club Category:Marriott International Category:Resorts